A poppet valve device, in which a pressure difference is produced between the front and the rear of a poppet in a poppet valve by switching operations of a pilot valve, and thus the poppet is moved to operate the poppet valve for switching, has been known.
With such a poppet valve device, although a plurality of poppet valves can be simultaneously operated to switch by means of a single pilot valve, it is impossible to sequentially operate a plurality of poppet valves for switching.
Consequently, in the case where a plurality of poppet valves are to be sequentially operated for switching, pilot valves are respectively provided in correspondence to the respective poppet valves and provision is made such that the timings for operating the respective pilot valves for switching are shifted to sequentially operate for switching, hence not only a number of pilot valves is increased and a cost becomes high, but also the plurality of pilot valves must be sequentially operated for switching, and the operations would become very troublesome.